A School Battle
This is the first episode of The PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. Plot Buttercup battles Dexter. Transcript Megaville Elementary Buttercup: 'This sucks. '''Blossom: '''But Professor... '''Professor Utonium: '''Now girls, we've already discussed this before, the time has come for us to move on. You know we can't stay in Townsville forever, we have to go out and see the world, learn new things, meet new friends and who knows? You might even fight new supervillains. Besides, I believe Megaville is a wonderful place and a lot of people have been coming here lately. And I'm sure it's going to be a lot better than Citysville. '''Buttercup: '''No, I still think it sucks! '''Teacher: '''Hello, you must be Professor Utonium. '''Professor Utonium: '''That's me. And you must be... '''Teacher: '''Miss Meryl. '''Professor Utonium: '''Hello, Ms. Meryl. I'm really sorry that I'm late, I had a little trouble back at the lab. Girls, say hello to your class adviser, Ms. Meryl. '''Girls: '''Hi. '''Ms. Meryl: '''How sweet. These must be your little angels. They even have their own colored uniforms. Class, I want you all to welcome 3 of our new students... Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup. '''Class: '''Welcome to Megaville! '''Professor Utonium: '''Well then, I guess I'll be on my way... now girls, I want you all to do your best and I don't want any trouble. No rough stuff, understand? Especially you, Buttercup. '''Buttercup: '''Whatever. '''Professor Utonium: '''Please take good care of them, Ms. Meryl. '''Ms. Meryl: '''Oh I will, Professor. Alright, girls. Why don't we start with a little introduction. Perhaps you can tell us something about yourselves. Your hobbies or your talents maybe. '''Blossom: '''In Townsville, we fight crime and the forces of evil... '''Buttercup: '...we kick butt and beat the crap out of monsters and supervillains... 'Bubbles: '...best of all, we save the day just before bedtime!!! That's cause we're.... 'Girls: '''The Powerpuff Girls! The class is silent, then they but one laughs. '''Ms. Meryl: '''How cute, you even have your own club, "The Flowerpuff Girls". '''Bubbles: '''That's Powerpuff. '''Ms. Meryl: '''Oh! Alright, "Powderpuff". Now why don't you girls take your seats and we'll get started. I just know your all going to like it here. The girls remain silent. Recess... '''Buttercup: '''What I'd give to kick some butt right about now, how about you, Bubbles? '''Bubbles: '''I don't want my butt kicked... '''Blossom: '''No, Bubbles. Buttercup meant.... '???: '''"Ahem". '''Dexter: '''Greetings, new classmates. On behalf of all my friends I would just like to express my most sincere apology concerning that little event this morning. However, I am rather curious of that introduction you had... Is it true that you are what you claim to be... that you are superheroes? '''Buttercup: '''What's it to you anyway? '''Dexter: '''I was hoping you could show me a little demonstration of your ability. For you see I have known a lot of superheroes lately. But none like you I have ever met. In fact, I happen to be a superhero myself. '''Buttercup: '''Yeah right. I suppose you could read books faster than a speeding bullet. '''Dexter: '''Perhaps you'd like to see a sample of my capability and to prove which of us holds true. '''Buttercup: '''You wanna make something out of this, four-eyes, fine by me. '''Blossom: '''Buttercup, we're gonna get in trouble if the Professor finds out about this. '''Buttercup: '''Don't worry. I'll go easy on the bookworm. Just need to knock some sense about who he's messing with. '''Student Girl: '''Hey everybody!!! There's a fight going on!!! '''Student Boy: '''Alright!!! Big fight!!! '''Student Girl 2: '''Hey look!!! It's those new kids and that geek Dorkster. '''Buttercup: '''You're about to get a big kick out of this, Four-Eyes!!! '''Dexter: '''Bring it on, sister. '''Buttercup: '''You ask for it!!! Here's foot in your mouth!!! Before the kick happens, something strange happens. Dexter is in his robot machine. '''Buttercup: '''What are you, Mojo's Fan? '''Dexter: '''You will refer to me as none other than... Dexter Boy Genius. '''Blossom (thought): You've got to be kidding. Wait till the Professor sees this. 'Dexter: '''Prepare yourself for you are about to feel the ultimate power of science. '''Buttercup: '"Science Smience" Just let me kick your butt so we can finish this!!! To Be Continued.... Category:Fan Fiction